


Chocolate Trinity

by Fugitoid101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bonding, Breasts, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Girls Kissing, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Romance, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: When fourteen year old Cody Gregor gets caught accidentally peeping on three black college girls, he expects the worst. But instead receives the best punishment he could've ever hoped for.





	Chocolate Trinity

Walking down an alleyway was a fourteen year old boy named Cody. He had short brown hair, and his attire included black shorts, and a navy blue short sleeved shirt. He walked along the back alley looking around the gates of backyards and garbage bins all lined up while thinking to himself, 'A Saturday and yet nothing exciting happens.'

Cody was brought out of his thoughts, as he heard the sounds of girls laughing and cheering. He stopped and listened closely before walking up to a wooden fence. He noticed one of the planks was unhinged and allowed him to peek right into the yard. To his surprise he saw three black girls in their early twenties. The first of them had long silky black hair and an F-cup sized rack, a red tube top, and blue jean shorts that didn't go past her knees.

The second girl had long black hair with curled low-lights. Her clothing included a black bandeau top, and gray pants. And the third girl had black hair in a sexy bob cut style. Her choice in attire included a blue off the shoulder top, and jeans. Cody took a look at the back of her jeans and could tell this girl had a nice big round butt beneath her jeans. He noticed these two girls had an impressive E-cup sized rack.

Cody watched in awe at the three girls goofing around in the backyard laughing with each other. He blushed while looking at them and thought to himself, 'Chocolaty Heaven!'

The three girls continued to goof off, until one of them saw something by the one unhinged plank in the fence, “Hey, you!” she called.

Cody's eyes widened realizing he'd been spotted, “Uh-oh!” he backed away and started to make a run for it. Unfortunately for him, the three girls came out their backyard gate and into the alley running after him.

The teen ran as fast as he could but the girls eventually caught up and grabbed his arms, “Thought you could get away, huh?” the first girl asked.

“Well, we gotcha now.” the second said.

“Bring him inside.” the third ordered, as they dragged Cody back despite his struggling.

* * *

Once inside, they entered the living room, where the first one spoke to Cody, “Sit down.” she and the girls dropped Cody on the sofa.

“Look, it wasn't what it looked like.” Cody pleaded.

“What it looked like was some boy perving on us.” the second accused.

“I second that.” the third agreed.

“Look I overheard your laughter and I was just curious, ok?”

“Curiosity killed a pussycat you know?” the first one remarked.

“What should we do with him, girls?” the second one asked.

“I say we report him to the cops.” the third suggested.

Cody's eyes widened, “No! Please, don't do that!”

“Better, we'll report him to his parents.” the second suggested.

“I'd rather you not do that either!” Cody pleaded.

The first one spoke to her friends, “Hold it, girls. I say we deal with this ourselves. Personally.” she said sadistically, as the girls grinned.

Cody looked up at them wide eyed, before cowering, “Please, I swear I'll never do it again! Just don't hurt me!” he pleaded.

Suddenly he heard giggling, and he looked up to see the girls cracking up with laughter much to his confusion, “Oh, we totally had him.” the second one said between laughs.

“Young teens are so easy.” the third laughed.

“What-Why? Am I missing something here?” Cody asked in confusion.

“Relax, handsome. We were just messing with you.” the first said, before flirtatiously winking at him.

“You mean you're not offended by me peeping on you?” he wondered.

“We take it as a compliment. And besides better a teenager than a perverted old man.” the third answered.

“Good point.”

“What's your name, cutie?” the first girl asked.

“Cody Gregor.” he answered.

“Well, Cody Gregor, I'm Paige Crane.” the first girl introduced herself.

“I'm Bianca Yates.” the second girl introduced herself.

“And I'm Hope Daniels.” the third girl finished.

“Well, it's nice to actually meet you girls.” Cody admitted.

“Likewise,” Paige agreed, “So, do you peek on all the girls you see?'

“No!" Cody answered with a blush, before looking away embarrassingly, “And if I did I wouldn't peek on just any girl.”

“Oh? So you have preferences?” Hope asked intrigued.

“Maybe.”

“So what kind of girls are you into?” Bianca asked, as the girls got closer.

“I shouldn't answer that.”

“Why not?” Hope asked in confusion.

“You'll just think I'm sick and weird.” Cody replied.

“We won't judge.” Bianca promised.

“You won't?”

“We promise.” Hope assured him.

Cody sighed, “Alright. I kinda prefer... Black girls.” he winced.

The trio were taken aback before smiling brightly, “Oh. So you prefer 'chocolate' women over 'vanilla' women?” Paige teased.

“That's quite an accurate metaphor. Not saying I don't like girls of my own race. I just find chocolate women more appealing.”

“And why is that?” Bianca asked.

“The many reasons would take too long to list.” Cody replied.

“Ok, so do you feel that way about the girls like that in your school?” Hope inquired.

“I wish. They're all either dating someone, not interested in dating, and find me at the bottom of their choice in men.” the boy explained.

The trio sighed, “High school girls.” Paige began.

“Always so picky.” Hope added.

“Glad we weren't like that in high school.” Bianca said.

“Well, I'm glad to see you don't mind my choice in women unusual.” Cody said.

“What right do we have to judge?” Paige asked.

“Besides we're no different from you.” Hope put in.

“What do you mean?” Cody wondered.

“Truth is, we're more into white boys.” Bianca confessed.

“Really?” Cody asked sounding hopeful.

“Yeah. Guess we just like breaking boundaries.” Bianca said.

“I mean, interracial relationships or marriage shouldn't be frowned upon. They should be embraced.” Paige added.

“Right,” Cody agreed, “So, um. Do you all live here?”

“Yeah. This used to be my uncle's place, but he loaned it to us while we're in college.” Paige explained.

“Must be nice living without adult supervision.”

“It has its perks,” Bianca admitted, “But it does come with the occasional issue. Like who has to do what chores, use of the bathroom, as well as calling dibs on certain leftovers.”

“But we work around it as best we can.” Hope finished.

“Good to know,” Cody replied, “So, what're you three majoring in?”

“I'm trying to get my degree in law, so one day I can one day become a judge,” Paige began, “There's a lot of injustice in the world, and I want to do something about it by making sure the true criminals are punished for their crimes.”

“I'm majoring in Philosophy,” Bianca answered, “I want to write about my view of certain things in the world from fashion, sports, technology, and so much more.

“What about you, Hope?” Cody wondered.

“Real Estate. Not only will I get to help people find homes, but I get to see all the many other different types of places as well.”

“Sounds like you girls know what you want.” Cody said envious.

The girls noted the dismal tone in his voice, “What's the matter, you ok?” Bianca asked.

“Yeah. It's just I'm going to be finished with junior high school soon and I have no idea what I wanna be yet.”

“Hey, we didn't either when were junior high students.” Paige replied.

“Paige is right,” Hope agreed, “You still have plenty of time to decide what you want. You shouldn't let anyone other anything pressure you into thinking so fast about this.”

“So enjoy the free time you have.” Bianca encouraged him.

Cody smiled, “Thanks, girls. That really means a lot to me.”

“No problem,” Paige smiled, “Hey, as long as you're here, why don't we go to the bedroom and get to know each other even better?”

“Ooh.” Bianca and Hope gasped knowing where she was headed.

Cody processed what Paige suggested, and gasped, “Whoa. You really want too...”

“Of course.” Paige replied.

“We have been super bored today.” Bianca admitted.

“And we're just itching for some fun.” Hope added.

“Wouldn't you like to have some fun?” Paige asked, as the three girls got up and stood close together, “With three beautiful chocolate women?” her friends giggled.

Cody couldn't believe what was being offered to him. Three girls who were just his kind of women were offering themselves up to him, 'Only an idiot would pass up a chance like this. And I sure as hell ain't no idiot.'

He answered, “Ok, girls. I'll take you up on that offer.”

"Yes!” the girls cheered.

“Come on.” Hope said, as they took Cody's hand and guided him upstairs.

 


End file.
